


This Is My Family, We Found Each Other

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slight trigger warning, family fic, this is a lovely crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the best family lawyer in the state of California, Buck Compton knows the perfect families to place the boys from the Toccoa Boys Home.  Enter ten boys distributed between three families.  Chaos, good times, bad times, young love, etc.  You name it and it will be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> List of families at the end notes. Please give some feedback if you can!

Buck Compton was a simple man. He was a family lawyer for the state of California. He specialized in removing children from a bad family situation and into a caring family. He also helped spearhead the rights for gay couples to adopt children. 

It was after he received a stack of case files, all boys around the same age, did Buck smile about his job. There were ten boys that lived in a group home called Toccoa run by a Mr. Sobel. These boys were found to have been abused in the home, so the court was trying to figure out what to do with them. Buck grabbed his phone and started calling around. He had three perfect families for these boys to join. 

\--

Dick Winters got the phone call on a Monday morning. It was the first day of spring break at the high school he taught at. 

Rolling over to grab his phone, Dick accidentally elbowed his husband Lewis Nixon in the process. 

“Damn it Dick. I was tryin’ to sleep.” Lew complained. Dick gave him a small smile as he answered the phone.

“Winters.”

“Dick, sorry to call you so early, but I have something important for you and Nix. Can you guys swing by my office at 11?” Buck asked

“Yeah, we can be there at 11.” Dick replied as Lew rolled over and tried to pull the covers over his head.

“Great! Carwood and Johnny will be there too with their husbands.” Buck explained before hanging up.

“Come on Nix. I think we might be getting a kid today.” Dick gently explained as he poked at his husband. Lew rolled onto his back and glared slightly at Dick.

“You know, I was all for us adopting but if it means waking up early on my day off I might change my mind.” Lew replied with a slight grin. The corner of Dick’s mouth turned up slightly in a barely there smile. He kissed his husband softly before climbing out of bed.

“Remember, this was your idea to begin with.” Dick replied over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. Lew smiled at that before climbing out of bed to join him. 

\-- 

Ron Speirs was the one who answered the phone. He was not much of a morning person, but he’d rather let his husband Carwood Lipton sleep a little longer. 

“Yeah.” he gruffed out.

“Morning to you too sunshine. I need you and Carwood to come to the office at 11.” Buck explained with a laugh. Ron made a noise of understanding and hung up.

“Mmm who was that?” Carwood asked softly as he rolled into Ron’s warmth.

“Buck. He wants us to come in at 11.” Ron replied as he ran his fingers through Carwood’s light brown hair. Carwood nodded in understanding before sitting up abruptly. 

“He wants us to come in?! Ron we need to get the house ready!” Carwood stated excitedly. Ron grinned slightly at his husband’s antics. He pulled Carwood in for a quick kiss. 

“We have plenty of time love.”

Carwood just continued to beam as he snuggled into Ron’s side again.

\--

Johnny Martin was not a morning, or anytime really, person. He heard the phone ring and felt his husband reach over to grab it. 

“Hello?” Bull Randleman answered.

“Hey Bull. I need you guys to come in at 11.” Buck briefly explained.

“Sure thing man. I’ll get Oscar the Grouch up.” Bull said with a soft chuckle. Buck chuckled himself before hanging up.

“What could be so damn important? Who called us this early?” Johnny asked with a huff. He was sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. 

“I think we are getting a kid.” Bull replied softly before kissing the scowl off his husband’s lips. Johnny sighed in a huff but let his mouth twitch into an almost smile. 

“Well let’s not make the kid wait.” Johnny stated as he climbed out of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the families to meet!

When the three separate couples made it to Buck’s office, they saw something they weren't expecting. In the open waiting area, 10 kids sat on the various couches and chairs. 

“Hey guys, why don’t you come into my office for a sec.” Buck suggested when the men all stared around. 

“Sure thing Buck.” Dick said with a smile. He laced his fingers with Lew and gave him a small smile. 

The 6 men all faced Buck after he closed the door and walked around to his desk. 

“Okay, so I know you all want a couple kids each and maybe even be a foster family, but this was just sprung on me. All of those boys are from the group home Toccoa. The head of the home was convicted for abuse and neglect of these boys. I didn’t want to break them up to much after what they all went through, so I figured you all could take a few. I know we’ve talked before about how many you’d want at a time so you’re all going to hit your max with this one.” Buck explained. He handed each couple a set of folders. 

“So Dick and Lew, I know you said the max you could take in was four. Those are the files on each of them. We can set you guys up in one of the conference rooms to get to know each other if you want.” Buck explained as the two men flipped through the folders. 

“That would be wonderful, Buck.” Dick replied. Buck nodded and continued on to the next couple.

“Carwood and Ron, you said three, so here’s your three. I have another room for you guys too.” Carwood grinned while Ron scowled a little.

“Johnny and Bull. You guys get these three. Two have prosthetic legs. They happened to both lose them in a car accident. You guys can stay in the waiting area if you want.” Bull nodded solemnly while Johnny crossed his arms again. 

The three couples and Buck made their way back out into the waiting area. They noticed how the boys were clustered. Two smaller dark haired boys were cracking jokes with a redhead and brown haired boy. The two with prosthetic legs were busting on a smaller redhead. There were a few boys that were sitting quietly, one was reading a comic book. 

“Okay boys. These fellas right here are going to be your foster parents. Would George Luz, Edward Heffron, Joseph Liebgott, and Warren Muck all go with the Dick and Lew.” Buck said as he gestured towards Dick and Lew. All four boys got up and made followed the men to a conference room to the left of the waiting area.

“Okay next is David Webster, Eugene Roe, and Donald Malarkey. You guys are going with Ron and Carwood.” Again these boys got up and followed the men to the other conference room. 

“The rest of you guys are going to stay here with Johnny and Bull.” Buck explained before heading back to his office.

\--

When Dick sat down, he grabbed Lew’s hand that was fidgeting on the table. He stroked his thumb over the back of his hand before clearing his throat. 

“Okay well I’m Dick Winters and this is my husband Lewis Nixon. We actually live on the same street as the other guys, so don’t worry about not being able to see your friends.” Dick reassured. “Why don’t you tell me about yourselves?” 

“I’m George. I’m ten-years-old, but I definitely don’t have a baby face like Skippy boy does.” George introduced with a grin. 

“Oh har har Luz. Hi, I’m Skip Muck. Well my name is actually Warren, but I go by Skip.” 

“I’m Joe. I love comics.”

“I’m Babe Heffron. Only the nuns call me Edward.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all. How about we get your stuff and head back to our place? We can go to the store and get stuff for you to decorate your rooms with.” Dick explained. 

The boys whooped and smiled at their new parents. 

\--

Carwood sat down gently at the conference table. Ron leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hello boys. My name is Carwood Lipton and the grouch behind me is my husband Ron. Why don’t you tell me about yourselves?” Carwood gently introduced.

“I’m Don Malarkey. Yes, I know what my last name means. I’m ten-years-old.” 

“I’m Eugene Roe. You can call me Gene. I want to be a doctor.” Gene introduced with a very distinct accent. 

“I’m David Webster. I love sharks and to read.” The boy introduced quietly.

Carwood smiled at the boys. “Well why don’t we head home? You boys can get settled in and then we can go out to dinner.”

\--

Johnny sat heavily into a chair with a huff. He still looked mad about something, but when Bull settled a hand on his shoulder he settled a little. 

“So why don’t we all introduce ourselves?” Bull suggested. 

“I’m Bill Guarnere. I’m from South Philly, but some how I ended up here in Cali. Lost my leg with Joey here when our parents collided vehicles.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that. I’m Joe Toye. I have brass knuckles.” 

“I’m Frank Perconte. I love Italian cooking.” 

“Nice to meet you boys. I’m Bull and this here is Johnny. I work in security, he’s a contractor.” 

“Yeah okay, lets get out of here.” Johnny said in a rush. He wasn’t comfortable with the sharing thing, but he could tell how happy Bull was to have these boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick and Lew took the boys to their house first. Due to Lew’s position as CEO at Nixon Power and his parent’s trust fund/will, the Winters-Nixon house was quite large. It was a 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom, 3 story house. To most people it seemed like a ritzy house, but the the Winters-Nixon’s it was homey and comfortable. 

“Okay boys, pick your rooms. Any but the master bedroom and the guest room with the bathroom. The other four are ripe for the picking.” Dick explained. The boys stared at Dick bug-eyed. 

“He’s serious. Once you pick a room we can head out to the store and get personal items.” Lew replied from where he leaned against the doorway to the living room. The boys scrambled up the stairs to find a room. Dick wrapped an arm around Lew’s waist. Lew raised an eyebrow but wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck. 

“What are you all cuddly about?” Lew asked as leaned in to kiss his husband.

“It’s just that I didn’t expect our house to fill up so quickly.” he whispered truthfully. Lew put his hands on either side of Dick’s face and gave another, deeper kiss. Dick let a hand trail under the back of Lews shirt as he pressed closer. 

“Ugh you two should get a room.” the two men heard from behind them. Jumping apart the two men flushed slightly. George laughed at them and grinned.

“Nah you’re all good. Most of us from the home are gay.” George explained. Dick noticed a blushing Babe and Joe behind him.

“How would you know that already? How old are you guys?” Lew asked.

“Well most of us are 10. Others like Joe here are nine. And Babe is our baby at 8. I’m sure he doesn’t understand yet but we’ll help him out.” George explained. 

Lew nodded in understanding, yet still couldn’t wrap his head around how young they were to be so comfortable about themselves. 

“Okay then! Let’s go shopping and get you boys settled.” Dick said with a clap of his hands. 

\--

First stop for the new family was a home supplies store. Here they split into groups of three. Lew took George and Skip, where they were a little older he thought they would be easier to manage. Dick took Babe and Joe, knowing that he would help the boys get whatever they wanted. 

“Okay, what would you like for sheets and a comforter?” Dick asked as they neared the bedding section.

Joe blushed slightly and rubbed a toe at the ground. “C-Could I get a superhero one?” he asked shyly. 

Dick smiled brightly. “Of course! Babe what would you like.” 

Babe grinned a little as he looked at his options. He settled on a royal blue comforter and a set of green and blue and also a solid black sheet set. Joe picked out a Batman comforter and both Marvel and D.C. bedding sets. 

Dick loaded these items into the cart before heading off towards the bathroom accessories. He grabbed a few extra towels and wash clothes. He watched as each boy touched the soft towels on display. He grinned slightly at their actions. 

After grabbing other various items, Dick decided to go and find Lew. He was expecting them to be missing items, what he wasn’t expecting was to see Skip in a cart with George pushing him down an aisle. 

“What is going on here?” Dick asked with a hand on his hip. George jerked the cart to a stop and looked at Dick with big eyes. 

“Mr. Nixon said we could go get what we wanted and he got lost in the entertainment section.” Dick sighed heavily. 

“Okay, lets go get the rest of the things you need then we’ll go find NIx.” Dick said taking control of the situation. The boys nodded and Skip climbed out of the cart. 

Heading back to the bedding section, Dick helped the older boys find bedding. Once they finished they went to search for Lew. Knowing his husband, Dick made a beeline for the furniture section. Once he approached the display of lazy boys, he found a dark haired, pale man sound asleep. Bringing a finger to his lips so the boys would remain quiet, Dick snuck over to his husband. Once behind him, Dick put his hands heavily on the sleeping man’s shoulders. 

Lew woke with a start and glared up at his husband. All four boys giggled with hands over their mouths. 

“You know, I was just testing out a new chair for the house is all.” Lew defened. Dick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah? Well what about finding the boys bedding?” Dick asked with hands on his hips. His impassive face broke into a small half smile. Lew grinned and lifted himself up. 

“I mean they are such adults, I figured they could handle themselves.” Lew stated as he walked over to the group. George puffed out his chest while Babe poked him and asked how he was, in any way, adult like.

“Okay, lets go check out then head to the next store.” Dick said as he started to push the cart again. Lew followed along with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. 

“Can I get more comics?” Joe asked as they left the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to look at Carwood and Ron's time with their new kids

Carwood and Ron pulled up to their house with the three boys sitting quietly together in the back. 

“Okay, so we don’t exactly have a room for each of you. There is a room on the same floor as Ron and I, and a double room in the attic thats fully furnished. Who wants to bunk together?” Carwood asks as they all climb out of the car. 

“I roomed with Gene at the home, I can room with him again.” David said quietly. Gene flashed him a grin. 

“I’d love to room with you again.” Gene confirmed. Carwood smiled at how mature the boys were. 

“Wonderful! How about you two go get settled and we’ll take Don to his room.” Carwood suggested.

Both boys nodded before carefully climbing the steps. Carwood gestured for Malarkey to follow as Ron stood off to the side. 

Carwood led the redhead to a room down the hall from the master bedroom. He explained that the bathroom across the hall from him would be shared between the three of them. Malarkey smiled before moving to unpack his backpack. 

When Carwood went back downstairs, he found Ron sitting in the living room. He was hunched over in a chair with his elbows resting on his knees. Carwood frowned a little, but made his way over to his husband. Crouching in front of him, Carwood placed a hand on Ron’s forearm.

“What’s going on in that head of your’s?” Carwood asked with a smile. 

Ron met his eyes and let some of his emotions show. All Carwood saw was his worry and fear. 

“What if they hear the rumours? I’ve never really cared before, but they could be our kids.” Ron asked truthfully. Carwood’s eyebrows raised. He ran a soothing hand up and down Ron’s arm as he thought of what to say.

“They probably will hear them. I know that when I first heard them I knew it was a load of crap. I got to know you for you, not based off of rumours.” Carwood explained. Ron nodded solemnly. 

“We have heard the rumours sir. I know they can’t be true now seeing you like this.” Malarkey piped up from the doorway. Webster and Gene were on either side of him nodding in agreement. 

Ron’s shoulders relaxed a fraction. “Well that settles things. Lets go get pizza.”

The boys all grinned and nodded their head excitedly. Carwood smiled and gave Ron a quick kiss. Clapping his hands together, Carwood stood and turned to the boys.

“You boys go wash up, then we’ll head out.” Carwood told them. The boys all scurried off in the direction of a sink and left the older men alone. 

“See, I told you it would be fine.” Carwood replied. Ron just placed his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s round up the boys and head out to the store, yeah? They are good on bedding right now, but they should be allowed to decorate.” Carwood suggested. Ron nodded in agreement before heading upstairs. 

\--

When the new family of five got to their first stop, a bookstore (as requested by Webster and Gene) they decided to split up. 

Ron took Webster towards the classics (and later the marine biology section) as Carwood took the other two boys towards the fiction section (and later the medical section for Gene). Each boy came out with a small stack of books for themselves, with Webster acquiring the most at a whopping 15 books. 

“Okay, clothing next.” Carwood explained after they loaded their purchases into the trunk. He heard the sound of a stomach growling when he climbed into the passengers seat. 

“Actually, lets go get pizza first. We can finish shopping after.” Carwood suggested. Webster blushed (due to his stomach being the one growling), but nodded in agreement. 

\--

They arrived at the pizza parlor shortly, each boy excited for a filling meal. 

“What would you boys like?” Carwood asked with a warm smile. The boys looked at each other before Malarkey spoke up.

“Anything is fine sir. I know I haven’t had pizza in a long time.”   
Carwood blinked at the answer. Looking at Ron, Carwood raised an eyebrow and Ron seemed to reply with a nod. Carwood smiled at his husband then turned back to each boy. 

“How about a large cheese and a large pepperoni?” He suggested.

The boys nodded sheepishly, but grinned. Ron hid a small smile as he pretended to look at his menu. Carwood gave him a knowing look, but went back to looking at the drink list.

A server came over and took their order, smiling at the boys when Malarkey asked softly if they could get soda. Carwood smiled at him, reaching a hand up to tussle the red locks. The pizzas came out shortly, with all five tucking in quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> The Nixons  
> Dick Winters - Age 39 Teacher  
> Lewis Nixon - Age 39 CEO for Nixon Power  
> Babe Heffron - Age 8  
> George Luz - Age 10  
> Joe Liebgott - Age 9  
> Skip Muck - Age 10
> 
> The Liptons  
> Ron Speirs - Age 37 Works with Lew at Nixon Power  
> Carwood Lipton - Age 37 Teacher with Dick  
> Eugene Roe - Age 9  
> David Webster - Age 9  
> Don Malarkey - Age 10
> 
> The Martins  
> Bull Randleman - Age 37 Security for Nixon Power  
> Johnny Martin - Age 35 Contractor (owner of company)  
> Joe Toye - Age 10 (Lost a leg in a car accident with Bill)  
> Bill Guarnere - Age 10 (Lost a leg in a car accident with Joe)  
> Frank Perconte - Age 9


End file.
